Lucky Lost World
by mariofan48
Summary: After Sonic sent away the Chaos Emeralds following the events of Sonic Generations, Will two girls living in the Saitama Prefecture of Japan be lucky enough in finding one? What happens to them if they do? SPOILERS FOR SONIC LOST WORLD WII U/3DS!


A/N: Welcome to my latest story, I had the idea to crossover Sonic the Hedgehog and Lucky Star when I was listening to the soundtrack for Sonic Lost World. I think it'll turn out pretty well, and it'll include all the characters from both franchises. Also note that anything being said in English will be in bold, and normal writing will be Japanese. (Example below)

("**Give them back, you fiend!**" = English)

("Miyotaka-san! Watch out!" = Japanese)

For the sake of this fic, Sonic's cast of characters will speak English natively, and Lucky Star's cast of characters will speak Japanese natively.

Also a quick warning: This'll be spoilers for Sonic Lost World, both Wii U and 3DS, however, the story is pretty much the same for both of them, so if you don't want to be spoiled, choose the one you want to beat and do so.**  
**

So, with that, please enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter #1

A plane appeared out of the cloudy sky high above a distant land unusually hidden in the sky of the earth. The plane gave chase to an egg shaped machine through the sky, dodging the clouds with ease. The one flying the plane was the fox with two tails, and standing on the plane was the one and only.

"**Drop the critters, Eggman!**"Sonic said. Eggman retaliated by pulling out a button and pressing it, which dropped the animal capsule from the machine. "**Heh Heh.** **If you insist.**" "**Whoa, That's harsh!**" Tails said. Sonic ran to the other edge of the plane's wing to charge up his spin dash. Sonic jumped of the opposite edge of the plain but missed the capsule by a hair, Tails turned the plane around to catch Sonic, who landed back on the wing. "**We'll have to swing back around for it!**" Tails said. "**Predictable**" Eggman said. The two robots also on the machine made themselves known. "**Very**" Said one. "**He must really love those things!**" The other said. Eggman pulled out his egggun and aimed it at the Tornado, firing and taking out the proper and part of the wing. "**We're hit!**" Sonic said. "**Hold oooooooooon!**" Tails screamed. Sonic had to hold the intact wing tightly. "**Whoa, what's that in the clouds?**" Sonic asked, pointing. "**That must be the Lost Hex. COOL!**" Tails said. "**Less LOOKING! More LANDING!**" Sonic said. "**Alright, I can land us, but it's gonna be bumpy!**" Tails responded. The plane swerved and landed in the region of Windy Hill.

* * *

Saitama Prefecture (POV Kagami)

"ALRIGHT!" A short girl pumped her fists into the air. "We finally graduated out of high school!" She said, holding a tied up black scroll. "You know, you still have college entrance exams, right?" A long purple haired girl retorted. "But I'm good at pulling the all nighters so there's no worries!" She said back. "Yeah yeah, that's what you always say, Konata." I deadpanned. "Hey sis!" "Oh, Tsukasa. We're over here!" I called. The two made their way up and approached us.. "Ah, Kagami-san" I heard Miyuki calling me.. "I see you brought Miyuki with you too, Tsukasa." I said, looking at her.. "Um, yeah, she's coming with us today..." Tsukasa said. "Well, I don't see a problem with that." I responded to them both.

The walk home was definitely not normal, but then again, the time I spend with Konata is never normal is it? I've pretty much gotten used to it now, But I don't know if I was expecting this to happen.  
"Konata, you've been staring at that newspaper since we've got on this train, it's creeping me out." I said to her. "Sorry, Kagami. It's just that... I'm curious about this stone." She sa- wait, stone? What stone? I don't remember reading about a stone in any of the newspapers I've read today. "What do you mean by "stone", Konata?" I asked her.

"It says here the governor of Saitama has discovered the location of some sort of stone... it says here they're going to dig it up tomorrow and examine it, but it's got my curiosity as to why it's location is listed in the newspaper." She told me. But now that I think about it... that is kind of strange. "That is very strange, Konata." I answered. "But is it really something to be obsessed over?" I didn't really see her reason for caring, to be honest... "Because..." She said. "I can't put my finger on it, but something about this stone looks very familiar to me..." So that's why, huh? "Well, Konata... I can say this isn't really like you, actually wanting to research it on your own." I said. "Well, the stone isn't going to get into my hands without a little help." Konata said. "I-I'll have to think about that..." I don't know, was I as curious as she is? Did I want to? W-wait a second. "Y-you mean you're going to dig up the stone yourself!?" I asked her.  
"Yeah" She retorted. "Why not?" "Well, wouldn't that be stealing from the government?!" I asked. "Oh Kagamin, you can't steal something from the government if they haven't collected it yet!" She does have a point... "But Konata, what if it's dangerous!?" I asked. "I suppose it's a risk we'll have to take, hmm? But more importantly, Kagami, do you want to come with me?" She asked... wait, she's offering me to go with her? "B-but why do you want me to go with you?" I asked. "Because your my best friend Kagami." U-Um... yeah, your my best friend too, Konata... *blush* "So, um... I wouldn't mind going with you, but I have to tell my parents first..." I told her. "Well, that's understandable, Kagamin." She said. Yeah... great... I'm glad she understands me, though... "Konata, do you have any shovels, or even anything required for digging at all!?" I asked. "Hmmm, no. But I do think Miyuki-san does. All I have is a pickaxe and a sword." Borrowing from Miyuki-san... Is that really alright though? And what does she mean by 'Pickaxe' and 'Sword'? "Borrowing from Miyuki, is that even okay, Konata?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm sure she won't mind. All we have to do is ask her, right?" Konata smiled. I'd give anything to see that fac- Wait, what am I thinking? *blush* "W-well, yeah... I suppose so..." "Then it's settled then! Miyuki-san?" Konata said. "Ah, Konata-san, I already heard your conversation and I'd be happy to lend you my tools, just come pick them up later, okay?" Oh, so she does have those tools after all... great! This'll no doubt make me tired. "I-I'll help you carrying them, Konata..." I'm a good person, I guess... "You're a really good person, aren't you Kagamin?" Konata beamed. "If I was talking to anyone else they'd say otaku are desperate freaks!" We're not talking about otaku's, Konata... "You're changing the subject." I pointed out. "If it'll make my Kagamin love me anymore, I'll do anything!" Konata glomped me, Jeez...Talk about too close for comfort. "Get off me!" I tried to push her off as gently as possible. "But you love it, don't you?" She asked. J-Just shut up already! "S-shut up...!" I retorted.

"Tsundere."Konata giggled. "Stop calling me a tsundere!" Jeez, remember when I said our conversations were never normal? Yeah... So anyway, we went to Miyuki's place to get the tools... and what do you know? Tsukasa and Miyuki decided to also help us carry the tools, they wouldn't be helping us dig, but this much was enough, if you ask me. "Thanks, you two." I thanked them as we put down the tools at the site. "Oh, this much was nothing, sis, I'm happy to help." Tsukasa smiled.  
"I was also glad to help, Kagami-san." Miyuki chimed in. As Tsukasa and Miyuki left, I felt an unusual sensation, it felt like something looming overhead, however, I simply shoved it off and pressed on.

"Am I glad I changed out of my school uniform before coming here..." I simply said. "I like you in your street clothes better anyway, Kagamin!" S-shut up you stupid otaku! "Can it with the embarrassing remarks, will you just shut up?!" I blushed. "Stupid..." This 'stone' isn't going to find itself. I continued to dig and dig, soaking up the sweat. "Kagamin, I think we hit it." I heard Konata say. "Y-you mean, there's a cave down here, right?" It doesn't look like any kind of cave I've seen before. "Konata, this looks nothing like any cave I've ever seen in my life..." The cave looked sorta like something out of a video game, I couldn't put my tongue on it, but I saw how it would appeal to someone like Konata. First of all, why does this cave look like it came right out of a 1996 Genesis game? It's kinda offsetting, but all the more mysterious at the same time, I'd be lying if I was saying this didn't plaque my interest. I saw Konata fidgeting with her pockets. "Kagamin. Help me with this, will you?" Really? "You're so hopeless." I sighed as I helped her take out whatever was in her pocket. Wait, a bunch of torches? "Why would you have these, Konata?" I asked. "Well, I figured we wouldn't be able to see without these..." Konata rubbed the back of her head. I gotta commend her on that though. "You did good for remembering something like that, Konata." I said gently. "Just think of it like Minecraft and you'll be fine, Kagamin!" But this isn't Minecraft, this is real life... "*sigh* Gaming, we always end up here, again and again..." Although, it was kind of refreshing, I wouldn't have it any other way, I guess. Konata is my best friend, after all. Speaking of Konata, I looked back over to her, what was she pulling out now? "Diamond Pickaxe?" Konata, I'd like to know where you got all these tools from... "Konata, how come you have tons of Minecraft tools on you?" I asked. "Oh, so Kagamin does know where these come from!" "W-wait, no you got it all wrong! I only know b-because T-Tsukasa likes to play it..." I wasn't necessarily lying, Just omitting some details, yeah, that's okay, right? "Whatever you say, Kagamin!" I saw Konata's catlike grin appear for the first time today. Jeez, she's so irritating sometimes... "Don't do that! I can't hide anything from you if you make that face!" I said. "Lets just find this 'stone', okay? I'm tired..." "Yeah, okay, Kagami, it should be around here." Walking through the cave with Konata placing down those torches really had a Minecraft feel to the whole thing, except that feeling wasn't really that strong since the world around us looked nothing like that game, she even gave me some of her torches to place. The two of us continued to mine down the way Konata had planned out, where ever she was taking us. After what seemed like forever, we found it... a lone chest... "T-this is the big treasure they were talking about in that newspaper? It's just a chest" All that work for nothing, great... "No, Kagami, it's what inside the chest that's important" Konata said. Oh, so is there going to be some sort of limited edition Manga in there!?" For all I know she could have made up that stone just so she could have me tail along for a Manga, hey, it's possible, right? I was going to be really irritated if I came all the way here for a Manga... Anyway, opening the chest gave us a... well, what do you know? She wasn't lying about a stone after all. I saw her pull it out and everything. The two of us just stared in awe at this stone with it's glowing bright red color. Well, it looked more like an emerald shape, but still... "Kagami?" Konata asked. "What do you suppose we do now that we have this?" Seriously, Konata? We search for hours to find this thing and you don't know what you want to do with it?! *sigh* "I think I'm going to text my parents that I'm heading home right now, you think about what to do with that emerald." I pointed at it. So I pulled out my cell phone and started to text. Before I could finish, however... "Kagamin! The emerald is reacting!" Breaking Konata's train of thought, are we? "You're right, it is..." I said. Before we could comprehend what was going on, the emerald created some sort of rift in the air. W-we're being sucked into it! "W-what the hell is going on!?" I screamed as loudly as I could, But It felt like my voice was very faint no matter how hard I tried to make it audible. Having dropped my cell on the floor was the least of my worries. The last thing I saw was 'message saved as draft.'

* * *

"Ugh... W-where... am I...?" I slowly awoke from unconsciousness. Konata? "Konata? Where are you?" Oh, she's sleeping right next to me, that's a relief... and the Emerald was lying on the ground a few feet away, surprisingly calm after all that just happened down in that cave, considering it stopped glowing and shaking and stuff. I waited slowly for Konata to wake, I mean, I wasn't going to leave her alone in a strange place like this. I'm sure of it! Now that I think about it though, Konata does have a really cute sleeping face... Wait, what the hell am I thinking!? *blush* Just stop it Kagami! Stop thinking that!

A few moments later she actually woke up. I didn't disturb her, honest.

"Mmggh... Kagamin? Where are we...?" She asked. "Last thing I remember is... a cave..." Konata wiped her eyes. Konata's the type who likes to stretch when she wakes up, huh?

* * *

(POV Shadow)

"**Did I come here just because the doctor asked me to?**" I asked to no one in particular.  
"**Well, if anyone is going to find a Chaos Emerald around here, it's definitely going to be me.**" I wasn't aware of the two girls I trudged by, well, at least, not at first.  
"**I-I sense a... Chaos Emerald... Those two girls over there have ****one!****" **

* * *

(POV Kagami)

"Konata, are you okay?" I asked after her little stretching session.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" She asked.  
"Just curious." I responded. I would've had that cool attitude for a while, but we were attacked by a black creature, it seems. "Konata... w-who's that!?" I gasped.

"**Hand over the Chaos Emerald, right now!**" W-what is he talking about? My English is horrible! "W-what are you talking about!?"

"**I said, hand over the Chaos Emerald, NOW!**" I couldn't understand what he was saying, He didn't seem to understand what we were saying, either. I-Is he going to attack us?!

"**It seems I have no choice. I don't want to attack these two... So I'll just take the Emerald from them and leave.**" "W-wait, what are you?!" I saw him start to move his arm. He was muttering something. "**Chaos... control!**" W-why can't I move!? T-this is so bad! Is he going to hurt Konata!? I won't let him! "Konata! Stay strong!" I screamed to her. "K-Kagamin!" Dammit! She was also frozen!  
"Kagamin! It's a time rift!" W-what, you mean we're frozen in time!?" I looked at her surprised and scared out of my mind at the same time. When I could finally move again... "The emerald... it's gone."  
Konata gasped for air as did I. However, Konata managed to choke out. "W-whoever he was. H-he... called it a... Chaos Emerald..."


End file.
